


wooyeol - compared to my possibilities

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [22]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: wooyeol nipple pinching how much nipple pinching these two can get up to</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - compared to my possibilities

The last time Woohyun does it as a joke is when he’s snuck into Sungyeol’s bed in the middle of the night, his fingers curling up to pinch the other’s nipples and in a slumber filled voice he hears Sungyeol  _moan_. It isn’t even one of discomfort or annoyance, it’s out of  _pleasure_  and Woohyun almost falls out of the bed and onto the wooden floor.

“What the fuck–” Sungyeol grumbles and his eyes only crack open a small fraction before his leg kicking Woohyun brings the other to his untimely fate of meeting face to floor.

( Understandably, Woohyun never lets it go and it becomes a kink thing in bed once Sungyeol finally allows him to crawl back in. )

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
